Pamiętnik cudów
by Hikoyo - Hasami
Summary: Ayano i Asami są dwiema przyjaciółkami uczęszczającymi do liceum Seirin. Jak potoczą się ich losy wśród członków Cudownego Pokolenia (oraz Kagamiego).?/ Wybaczcie nam proszę lekkie OOC. TTwTT/ Fick pisany wraz z kochaną Hikoyo x3.
1. Chapter 1

16 kwietnia, piątek

\- Jedzenie dla wszystkich! - mówię podając Taidze burgera. On wyrywa mi go z ręki i szybko całuje.

\- Głupku! Jestem w pracy...! - z rumieńcem odsuwam się, a on odpowiada mi szerokim uśmiechem. - Eh.. Proszę Tetsu dla ciebie twój ulubiony, waniliowy shake.

\- Dziękuję, Ayano-san - odbiera ode mnie napój i zaczyna pić.

\- Asami-chan...?

\- Mhh... - przeciera oko i patrzy na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem. Kładę więc burgera koło niej.

\- Jak nie chcesz to mogę zjeść za ciebie! - krzyczy Tygrysek po czym zabiera jej jedzenie.

\- Bakagami... - mruczy kładąc głowę na ramieniu Kise. W tym momencie zapadła w głęboki sen, z którego trudno ją wybudzić. Chyba jest zmęczona po pracy. Coś... lub nawet ktoś był tego przyczyną.

\- Za kilka minut kończę pracę. Poczekacie jeszcze trochę? - pytam, podając ostatniego burgera Kise.

\- Jasne! - odpowiadają chórem, a ja idę na zaplecze by się przebrać. Nagle zauważyłam jakąś postać za oknem. Było zbyt ciemno i nie widziałam twarzy ale jestem pewna, że obserwowała stolik, przy którym siedzieli moi znajomi. A może mi się tylko zdawało...

\- Jestem głodna...! - Asami łapie się za brzuch, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy już przed Maji Burgerem. Jakoś udało nam się ją obudzić... Było ciężko.

\- Po drodze wejdziemy do sklepu po składniki na kolację - pocieszam przyjaciółkę. Po chwili znajdowaliśmy się już w miejscu, z którego zawsze się rozchodzimy. Pożegnałyśmy się ze wszystkimi i ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną do domu.

/

\- To wszystko wina tego bezczelnego egoisty!

\- Przesadzasz. Co takiego mógł zrobić, że tak się pieklisz? - Ayano spogląda na mnie z politowaniem.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że przyszedł dziś do Kyandi - zaczęłam. - Chciałam go od razu wyprosić, ale jak mówi szefowa - "Nasz klient nasz pan", więc starałam się być uprzejma, przynajmniej z pozoru. Po jakimś czasie otrzymałam zamówienie na wypiek kilkunastu ciast. Szefowa powiedziała, że pewien bardzo miły młodzieniec, zechciałby abym to ja je wszystkie upiekła i, że to może być największy interes naszej cukierni. Zgodziłam się, bo co miałam zrobić?

\- Ile dokładnie było tych ciast? - spytała niepewnie Ayano.

\- Um, około 30.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Żaden normalny człowiek nie upiekłby 30 ciast, w ciągu trzech godzin!

\- Szefowa mówiła, że temu młodzieńcowi bardzo zależy na czasie - moja przyjaciółka popatrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, udało mi się je wypiec. Najgorsze było to, że młodzieniec, czyli Akashi, stwierdził, że moje ciasta były po prostu ohydne! Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się z nim wykłócać. Wtedy zostałam pouczona przez szefową, że nie tylko jestem nieuprzejma względem klientów ale też zrujnowałam jej szansę na rozbudowanie cukierni.

\- Myślałam, że Akashi zachowa resztki przyzwoitości i nie będzie próbował pozbywać cię pracy. Rozumiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale to już była przesada.

\- Ja mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował psuć mi jutrzejszego dnia. - wzdycham. Jutro są przecież moje 17 urodziny i nic i nikt ich nie zepsuje.

/

Po kolacji weszłam do pokoju i usiadłam przy biurku. Przygotowania do urodzin Asami czas zacząć! Wypisałam listę produktów do kupienia, z których zrobię przekąski. Okej jedzenie mamy, ale co z gośćmi? Wyjęłam telefon i zaprosiłam naszych przyjaciół. Pierwszy odpisał mi Kise. Oświadczył, że na 100 procent będzie. Obiecał nawet przyjść wcześniej i pomóc mi ze wszystkim. Miło z jego strony. Daiki jak zawsze musiał wyskoczyć z jakimś zboczonym tekstem pisząc " Jak myślisz? Chciałaby dostać jakiś pornol? "

" Zboczuch! Kup jej coś... normalnego. " - odpisuję. Reszta z wyjątkiem Momoi i Midorimy przyjdą. Tej dwójce wypadło coś ważnego. No to wszystko załatwione. Mam tylko złe przeczucie co do jednego gościa. Myślę, że mojej przyjaciółce się to nie spodoba. Po chwili poczułam jak organizm odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Kładę się więc do łóżka. Usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu. Był to Taiga.

\- Halo? Ayano? - słyszę.

\- No co tam tygrysku?

\- No bo.. kurde.. Nie wiem co Asami chciałaby dostać. Jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wiesz co ona lubi? - pyta zaniepokojony.

\- Uwielbia koty! - stwierdzam ze śmiechem.

\- No okej. Jeszcze nad tym pomyślę - nie wiem czy mu pomogłam ale mam nadzieję, że będzie to coś fajnego.

\- No dobrze Tai-chan, ja już padam ze zmęczenia. Dobranoc!

\- Branoc! Kocham cię - wyszeptał z namiętnością i się rozłączył.


	2. Chapter 2

17 kwietnia, Sobota

Blade światło słońca wybudza mnie ze snu. Szybko więc wstaję z łóżka i wciąż zaspana, ruszam w stronę schodów, a potem do łazienki. Po porannym prysznicu, muszę przygotować śniadanie dla Ayano. Ona nie lubi kiedy to robię, ale to jej wina, że budzi się trochę później niż ja. Przygotowuję zupę miso oraz ryż. Ichirou właśnie ociera się o moją nogę w nadziei, że go nakarmię. Spełniam jego prośbę. To zwierzę, to mój kot. Jest rudy z białymi skarpetkami i czarną łatką na uchu. Od zawsze lubiłam koty. Ayano stwierdziła kiedyś, że mam na ich punkcie obsesję. Ale to tylko jej przypuszczenie. W swoim wyposażeniu mam tylko bluzę z kocimi uszami, nic poza tym. Spoglądam na zegarek gdzie dochodzi 8:12, szybko więc zakładam moją bluzę i wychodzę. Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się weekend, a ja muszę z samego rana iść do pracy. Po wczorajszym incydencie, obawiam się reakcji szefowej.

"Ciekawe czy nadal jest zła" - rozmyślam.

W cukierni panuje błogi spokój. Z piekarni dochodzi słodki zapach ciast i innych słodyczy. Spoglądam na zegarek, jest 8:47. Wchodzę na zaplecze gdzie ściągam z siebie bluzę i zakładam swój fartuszek. Włosy spinam w luźny, niechlujny kok i zakładam na nie siatkę.

\- Nie lubię jej nosić - wzdycham cicho, po czym udaję się do piekarni, gdzie szefowa rozmawia z jedną z moich współpracownic. Zabieram się za wynoszenie pierwszych słodyczy na blaty. W pewnym momencie prawie wpadam na szefową.

\- Och, Makoto! Słuchaj, bardzo cię przepraszam za wczoraj, być może zareagowałam zbyt ostro. Jesteś tutaj jedną z najlepszych pracownic. Ale wiedz, że więcej nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania względem klientów.

\- Tak, tak. Ja też bardzo panią przepraszam. - kłaniam się lekko, a w ramach skruchy obiecuję szefowej, że dziś dam z siebie wszystko.

\- Mam nadzieję. Proszę wracaj, do pracy.

\- Tak, jest! - uśmiecham się.

Teraz wystarczy nie popełnić żadnej gafy. Akashi chyba nie będzie tak podły, aby przyjść tu kolejny dzień z rzędu, prawda?

/

Obudziło mnie zamknięcie drzwi. To Asami wychodzi do pracy. No, to czas wstawać.

Wygramalam się z łóżka i powoli idę do kuchni. Jak zawsze czeka na mnie śniadanie zrobione przez moją przyjaciółkę. Muszę powiedzieć jej, że nie musi tego robić... Ale i tak było pyszne. Szybko szykuję się do wyjścia, biorę torbę i wychodzę.

-Ayano..! - słyszę za sobą, przekręcając klucz w zamku. Odwróciwszy się zauważam Taigę machającego do mnie zza furtki. Podbiegam, więc do niego i całuję na powitanie.

\- No, to idziemy do supermarketu - mówię łapiąc go za rękę. Supermarket i jeszcze kilka małych sklepików znajdują się bardzo blisko naszego domu, dlatego droga tam nie trwała długo. Podaję Tygryskowi koszyk, wyciągam listę i szybkim krokiem idę między półkami. Hehe.. na szczęście mam chłopaka sportowca bo wątpię, że ktoś by za mną nadążył.

\- O niee..! Zapomniałam..! Tai-chan czekaj tu..! - oznajmiam kiedy stoimy już przy kasie. Następnie znowu wchodzę między regały.

Gdy już wróciłam przy Kagamim stał Kuroko.

\- Uff... Zmęczyłam się... Hej Tetsu.

\- Witaj, Ayano-san - uśmiecha się.

\- Na pewno już wszystko? - pyta Taiga odgarniając mi grzywkę z oczu.

\- Hmm... Raczej tak.

\- Dwójka jest już coraz większy, niee? - stwierdzam głaszcząc pieska niesionego przez Kuroko gdy skończyliśmy zakupy.

\- Owszem, sporo się zmienił odkąd znalazłem go rok temu - Tetsu pomiział go za uchem. Widocznie mu się to podoba, bo zaczął lizać go po policzku.

\- ...ehh...kochana mówię ci, gdzieś żem widziała tego młodzieńca - słyszę rozmowę jakiś starszych pań, kiedy skręciliśmy w naszą ulicę.

\- Jak Boga kocham... Może jest modelem...?

Model...? Dostrzegłam postać, o której mówiły te babunie... Był to nie kto inny jak Kise. Ehh.. Ten to potrafi zwrócić na siebie uwagę nawet stojąc...

\- Kurokocchi! Ayanocchi! Kagamicchi! - krzyczy, kiedy nas zauważył.

\- Bardzo dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Naprawdę mnie ratujesz.

\- Nie ma sprawy! W końcu to urodziny Asamicchi, c'nie?

Wpuszczam wszystkich do domu. Tygryska poprosiłam by pomógł mi w kuchni, a Kise i Tetsu by przez ten czas ozdobili jakoś salon.

Jesteśmy już prawie przy końcu przygotowań, kiedy nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Prędko podchodzę do nich i otwieram. Przyszli Daiki i Murasakibara.

\- Haha, Ayano jak śmiesznie wyglądasz! - śmieje się Daiki. Oglądam się w lustrze powieszonym na przedpokoju. W moje długie, blond włosy wplątały się kawałki ciasta, a na nosie ubrudziłam się od czekoladowego kremu. Podszedł do mnie i wytarł plamkę.

\- No-chin, przyniosłem tort - podaje mi pudełko.

\- Dzięki, Murasakibara. No już... wchodźcie, wchodźcie - pośpieszam. Nagle znowu rozbrzmiewa dzwonek. Otwieram drzwi, a w nich stoi Akashi z bukietem róż.

\- Witaj, Ayano.

\- Cześć - uśmiecham się. - Ale ładny bukiet. Poczekaj przyniosę wazon.

\- No.. To czekamy tylko na naszą jubilatkę - mówię, podając Akashiemu wazon.

/

\- Wróciłam! - krzyczę wchodząc do domu, po czym opieram się o ścianę. - Ayano, jesteś tuu~?

Chyba, jej nie ma...

Wchodzę do salonu, a ku moim oczom ukazuje się widok pięknych dekoracji.

\- Niespodzianka! - za moimi plecami wyskakuje ucieszony Ryouta.

\- Eeh, Kise. To było lamerskie, wiesz? - kręci głową granatowowłosy. - Yo, Asami.

\- Dzień dobry. Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?

\- Są twoje urodziny, Mi-chin. Przyszliśmy złożyć ci życzenia, dać prezenty, zjeść tort - mówi Atsu, spoglądając na stół z dużą ilością potraw. W tym słodyczy.

\- Heh, pewnie, że możesz - uprzedzam jego pytanie, a ten ucieszony zabiera się za jedzenie cukierków. Łatwo przewidzieć o czym myśli i co chce powiedzieć.

Minęła chwila zanim wszyscy złożyli mi życzenia i wręczyli prezenty. Jestem ciekawa, czy Ayano wspominała chłopakom o mojej rzekomej obsesji na punkcie kotów. Ale to nie jest ważne. Ciekawszą rzeczą, jest to, że Akashi też tu jest. A miałam nadzieję, że nie zepsuje mi tego dnia. Jestem przygnębiona.

\- Asami, moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

\- Hm? - spoglądam jednym okiem na właściciela głosu.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić, za wczorajszą sytuację. Rozumiem, że mogła to być przesada. Wybacz.

\- Przyjmuję przeprosiny - siadam prosto na krześle, ignorując spojrzenie chłopaka.

/

Impreza trwała już kilka godzin. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy.

\- Ayanocchi, Asamicchi czy to wy jesteście na tym zdjęciu? - pyta Kise wskazując na fotografię wiszącą na ścianie.

\- Tak, chodziłyśmy wtedy do podstawówki - odpowiada Asami. - Jeśli chcecie możemy wam pokazać więcej zdjęć.

Wyjmuję z szafki gruby album i kładę na stole. Chłopcy z przejęciem się w niego wparują. Powoli go otwieram i na pierwszej stronie ukazują się zdjęcia moje i Asami jak bawiłyśmy się w piaskownicy.

\- Waa... Ale malutkie! - stwierdza Daiki.

\- Hehe... Znamy się praktycznie od urodzenia i byłyśmy razem odkąd sięgam pamięcią. Nawet kiedy wyjechaliśmy do Ameryki - pokazuję zdjęcie gdzie jestem ja z podobną do mnie starszą kobietą i dość wysokim brunetem. - To jest moja mama i ojczym. Kiedy moja matka rozwiodła się z moim biologicznym ojcem, w Ameryce poznała właśnie go. Po kilku latach wzięli ślub - przewracam oczami.

\- Po jakimś czasie nasze rodziny się pokłóciły. Pan Bright okazał się być zwyczajnym pasożytem i wchodził w różne, nieciekawe kłótnie z moimi rodzicami - zastępuje mnie przyjaciółka.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co ona w nim widziała... - mówię dalej wertując kartki. Następne fotografie są już z gimnazjum. Na jednej z nich stoję między Taigą i Asami trzymając piłkę do koszykówki.

\- Ja byłam w dziewczęcej drużynie koszykarskiej, a Asami była w niej menedżerką.

Późniejsze zdjęcia były już z Japonii.

\- Tak przy okazji Asami-san... Gdzie są teraz twoi rodzice? - pyta Tetsu. Wszyscy skupili swój wzrok na moją przyjaciółkę.

\- Jeśli chodzi o nich to... Nie żyją - odpowiedziała.

\- Przepraszam, że spytałem - Tetsu spuścił wzrok.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Odłożyłam album, a Akashi powiedział, że jest już późno i wszyscy powinni się już rozejść. Tak więc zrobili.


	3. Special 1

Bry, po pierwsze przepraszamy za długi okres czasu bez rozdziału, a w ramach rekompensaty, przygotowałyśmy dla was krótki Special.

[Tak dla wyjaśnienia napiszę, że ja (czyli Hasami) opisuję perspektywę Asami (Wow .-. ~ dopisek Hikoyo), a perspektywę Ayano opisuje moja przyjaciółka (czyli właśnie Hikoyo).]

* * *

**Masz jakąś specjalną umiejętność związaną z koszykówką?**

**Ayano:** Myślę, że jest podobna do tej, którą posiada Kuroko Tetsuya. Jednak nie jest ona na tyle dopracowana i na boisku jestem bardziej "widocznym" graczem. Jednak ja w porównaniu do Kuroko nie muszę używać Phantom Shot'a, by trafić do kosza. Można powiedzieć, że wychodzi mi to nawet dobrze. Wątpię, żeby moje umiejętności dorównały pierwowzorowi, ale będę je cały czas szlifować.  
**Asami:** Wydaję mi się, że w jakiś sposób mogłabym pomóc drużynie Seirin. Pomimo tego, że nie potrafię analizować umiejętności innych tak jak Riko czy Momoi, to mogłabym nadrobić moją intuicją.

**Jak dogadujesz się z Kagamim, Kuroko i resztą Cudownego Pokolenia?**

**Ayano:** Z Kagamim spotykam się już 3 miesiące. Znamy się jednak od gimnazjum, kiedy byłam w Ameryce. Chodziliśmy do innych klas, ale często grywaliśmy w koszykówkę. Gdy poznałam resztę zaprzyjaźniłam się z Tetsu i Daikim. Jeśli chodzi o Akashiego. Hmm, moim zdaniem jest w porządku. Bardzo lubię ich wszystkich jednak wydaje mi się, że Murasakibara za mną nie przepada. Tylko z Midorimą wolę nie zagłębiać się w jakąś szczególną znajomość. Jest trochę... dziwny.  
**Asami:** Jeżeli chodzi o samego Kuroko to uważam, że nasze relacje są na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Kagamiego znam już dość długo, ale będzie to kłamstwem, jeżeli powiem, że nigdy się z nim nie sprzeczałam. Na szczęście, nie były to poważne kłótnie. A skoro, już przy tym jesteśmy, to muszę powiedzieć, że moje sprzeczki z Akashim, kiedyś prawie doprowadziły do rękoczynów. Tia~ my naprawdę za sobą nie przepadamy. Co do pozostałych, przyjaźnię się z Ryoutą i Atsu, a Midorima... on jest dziwny i chyba nie za bardzo mnie lubi.

**A'la wywiad (nie) związany z koszykówką:**  
1\. Jaka jest twoja ulubiona potrawa?  
2\. Jest coś czego się boisz?  
3\. Masz już plany na przyszłość?  
4\. Co jest twoją ulubioną rozrywką?  
5\. Czy masz swoje motto?

**Ayano:**  
1\. Chyba nie mam takiej. Na pewno nie coś co zawiera czekoladę, ponieważ niestety mam na nią alergię...  
2\. Jest coś czego nie chcę mówić Asami-chan... A mianowicie jest to lęk przed krwią.  
3\. Hmm... co do tego... Hehe, jeszcze się nie zastanawiałam.  
4\. Zdecydowanie gra w koszykówkę.  
5\. Tak, brzmi ono: "Nigdy się nie poddawaj"  
**Asami:**  
1\. Kiri ~ (biszkoptowe ciastka oblane czekoladą, z Kyandi)  
2\. Zawsze bałam się pająków. One są ohydne i mają takie długie nogi...  
3\. Och~ Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.  
4\. Każda forma rozrywki mi odpowiada, jeżeli tylko mogę spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi.  
5\. Raczej nie.


	4. Chapter 3

30 kwietnia, piątek

W trakcie trwania przerwy szkolnej, Aomine powiedział, że zabierze mnie i Ayano w góry. Wydało mi się to dość dziwne, że to akurat on zaprosił nas na wyjazd i początkowo nie byłam w stosunku do tego nastawiona pozytywnie. Nadal nie jestem pewna, czy warto zaufać zbereźnej naturze Aomine, jednak Ayano zapewniała mnie, że będzie on grzeczny.

Zszarzałe niebo sugeruje, że niedługo zacznie się ściemniać, a my nadal męczymy się z rozpaleniem ogniska.

\- Jak do cholery mam tym wzniecić ogień? - Aomine wyraża swoją dezaprobatę, jednocześnie zirytowany faktem, że do dyspozycji nie użyczono nam zapałek. - To tylko kawałek metalu i kamień.

\- Krzemień - poprawiam go.

\- Daiki, może ja spróbuję?

\- To męska robota, więc nie brudź sobie swoich małych łapek.

\- Słucham? Nie bądź uparty - Ayano wyrywa mu z rąk krzesiwo i krzemień, po czym kilkoma potarciami rozpala ognisko. Aomine obserwuje mieniące się czerwienią światło, po czym, mrucząc coś pod nosem, siada na ławce obok ogniska, albo jak kto woli - na pniu drzewa. Jego męska duma została pogrążona przez harcerskie umiejętności Ayano.

/

\- No i co Daiki, nie można było tak od razu? - z politowaniem spoglądam na mojego przyjaciela, po czym siadam koło niego. Szperam w mojej torbie podróżnej i wyjmuję duże opakowanie pianek.

\- No to co, pieczemy? - pytam, ale nawet nie jestem w stanie ich otworzyć, ponieważ Daiki wyrywa mi je z ręki i ucieka. Zaczynam go gonić i zanim się obejrzałam stoimy już za granicami ośrodka wypoczynkowego.

\- Ayano... no co jest, nie chcesz ich?

\- Głupek! Wracajmy, bo Asami będzie zła - mówię, lekko tupiąc nogą.

\- Wow, ale zajefajne miejsce! - krzyczy jakiś wysoki chłopak. Nagle za nim wychodzi jeszcze kilku takich i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na końcu pojawia się Akashi.

\- Witajcie Aomine, Ayano - podchodzi do nas.

\- Hej Akashi - odpowiadam.

\- Co tu robisz? - pyta Daiki, oddając mi torebkę pianek.

\- Przez cały Złoty Tydzień Rakuzan będzie tu trenował. Podczas podróży były lekkie komplikacje i trochę się spóźniliśmy. A wy co tu robicie?

\- Daiki zaprosił mnie i Asami tu byśmy wypoczęły po tych wszystkich testach. Miło z jego strony prawda? - uśmiechając się, patrzę na rumieniącą się twarz przyjaciela.

\- Asami... gdzie ona teraz jest? - pyta rudowłosy. Ze zdziwieniem patrzę na niego. Przecież ta dwójka cały czas się kłóci. Po co o nią pyta?

\- Ona? Została przy ognisku - Daiki drapie się po głowie. - Wracajmy do niej, Ayano.

\- Przecież już ci mówiłam, żebyśmy wrócili - mówię do oddalającego się Aomine. - Eh, no głupek... nie ważne, do zobaczenia Akashi. Jeśli byście chcieli możecie do nas wpaść na ognisko.

/

\- Następnym razem uprzedźcie mnie, jeżeli zechcecie gdzieś wybiegać - mówię z wyrzutem, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszamy, Asami-chan.

\- Co wam tak długo zajęło?

\- Spotkaliśmy Rakuzan - kontynuuje Ayano. - Zaprosiłam ich do nas na ognisko, hehe.

Osoba której nie trawię ma przebywać w tym samym ośrodku wypoczynkowym co ja. Świetnie...

Po kilkunastu minutach jedzenia smażonych pianek, pojawia się wspomniana drużyna. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie spodziewałam się tego, że przyjdą. Jednak, poza Akashim, wydają się być sympatyczni. Przedstawili nam się, a my poczęstowaliśmy ich piankami.

\- Mam pomysł! Zróbmy test odwagi.

Wszyscy spoglądają na pełnego entuzjazmu, Hayamę-san.

\- To się nikomu nie opłaci.

\- Możemy podzielić się na 2-osobowe zespoły, a przegrani będą odpowiedzialni za prace domowe - wtrącam. - Wtedy, będzie to opłacalne. Prawda Mibuchi-san?

Chłopak przytakuje, ale reszta nie jest specjalnie przekonana do tego pomysłu.

\- Wchodzę w to. Pod warunkiem, że Ayano idzie ze mną - postanawia Aomine.

\- Myślę, że Sei-chan powinien pójść z Makoto - zaczął Mibuchi. - W końcu dobrze się znacie, prawda?

\- Asami, nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu - mówi Ayano, zanim jeszcze zdążyłam zaprotestować.

\- Okej! Skoro wszystko ustalone, idziemy do lasu!

\- Zaczekaj, Hayama-san. Musimy wziąć latarki - zatrzymuję go.

\- O, racja. To ja je przyniosę.

/

Po chwili każda z par miała już jedną latarkę.

\- Każda para idzie w inną stronę! - krzyczy Hayama i razem z Mibuchim znikają za drzewami.

\- Ayano, powodzenia! Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz - Asami macha do mnie. Małpa, wiedziała, że nie lubię takich rzeczy. Daiki włącza latarkę i wchodzimy w głąb lasu.

\- Wszystko dobrze Ayano? - wzdrygam się kiedy słyszę pytanie przyjaciela.

\- Hehe... chyba tak - odpowiadam.

Szliśmy tak coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w las. Nagle z latarki wydobył się nieciekawy dźwięk, kilka razy zamigotała aż zgasła. Poczułam jak oblewa mnie zimny pot. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie i nogi miałam jak z waty.

\- Daiki... - szepczę kucając.

\- Ayano, spokojnie jestem przed tobą - łapie mnie za nadgarstek. - Możesz wstać?

Nie mogłam się nawet ruszyć.

\- Poczekaj chwilkę... za moment mi przejdzie.

Po chwili poczułam jak mnie przytula.

\- No już. Spokojnie - lekko poklepuje mnie po plecach. Zaczynam się powoli uspokajać i odzyskiwać czucie w nogach. Opieram się o jego ramię robiąc jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Już wszystko dobrze, dziękuję.

\- Jesteś pewna? - pyta zaniepokojony.

\- Tak, tylko pomóż mi wstać.

Lekko ujmuje mnie za dłoń i ciągnie w górę. Nagle łapie mnie w pasie i znajduję się już na jego barkach.

\- Tak na wszelki wypadek - mówi.

Aomine dreptał ze mną na barkach jeszcze spory kawałek.

\- Reo-nee szybciej, tędy!

\- Cicho bądź debilu i nie biegnij tak...

Zza krzaków wyłaniają się Hayama z Mibuchim, przy okazji świecąc nam po oczach latarką.

\- Toż to Aomine i... Ayano?! Wszystko w porządku? - pyta chłopak.

\- Tak, teraz tak - odpowiadam.

\- Niech zgadnę, zgubiliście się? - zwraca się do nas drugi z chłopców.

\- No... tak trochę. Do tego nasza latarka się zepsuła - Aomine pokazuje przedmiot.

\- W takim razie chodźmy razem. Wystarczy, ze pójdziemy tą ścieżką prosto i powinniśmy znaleźć się na miejscu spotkania - Mibuchi wyciąga rękę i wskazuje na drogę.

Po chwili wyszliśmy już z lasu.

/

_"W międzyczasie"_

Idę szybkim krokiem, utrzymując kilkumetrowy odstęp od partnera. Nie widzi mi się współpraca z nim.

\- Asami, zwolnij trochę.

\- Chcę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść - odwracam się, a następnie, przez swoją nieuwagę, wpadam w dość dużą pajęczynę. - Gyaah! - upadam na ziemię, próbując zdjąć z twarzy ohydny wytwór pająka. Zdezorientowany Akashi, podchodzi do mnie pytając czy nic mi nie jest.

\- Tfu! Nie, nic się nie stało.

\- Powinnaś być rozważniejsza - pomaga mi wstać. - Gdzie latarka?

\- Um, chyba tutaj - podnoszę roztrzaskany przedmiot.

\- Nie jest na tyle ciemno byśmy sobie nie poradzili.

\- Tak, masz rację - wywracam oczami. - Chodźmy już, bo przegramy.

Po kilku minutach włóczenia się, znajdujemy się już na miejscu. Nikogo prócz nas, jeszcze nie ma.

\- Wygląda na to, że wygraliśmy - stwierdza Akashi.

\- Yhym - siadam na pieńku, zdejmując resztki pajęczyny z włosów. Chłopak siada obok mnie, kładąc dłoń na mojej głowie. - Akashi, co ty robisz?

\- Pomagam ci zdjąć to świństwo.

\- Nie musisz mi pomagać - strącam jego rękę. - Spójrz, ktoś idzie.

\- Nebuya-san, to wy.

\- Yo, Akashi. Reszty jeszcze nie ma?

\- Niestety, jeszcze tu nie dotarli.

Przez dłuższą chwilę, zajadaliśmy się resztą pianek, czekając na pozostałych. Mówiąc "zajadaliśmy się", mam na myśli tylko Nebuyę-san, który i tak zjadł ich najwięcej z nas wszystkich. Ten chłopak, ma większy apetyt niż Kagami. A skoro, już o nim mowa. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zły na Ayano, że pojechała z Aomine na wycieczkę. W końcu gdyby mógł, prawdopodobnie też zostałby zaproszony. Niestety, tak jak Rakuzan, Seirin jest teraz na obozie treningowym. Jak zresztą Kaijou, Shuutoku i Yosen. Dziwi mnie dlaczego szkoła Aomine nie ma teraz obozu. Chyba, że znowu zaczął opuszczać treningi. Jeżeli moja teza jest prawidłowa, dostanie mu się od Ayano i Momoi.

Moje rozmyślania przerywa głośny okrzyk szczęścia Hayamy-san.

\- Yuupi, wygra... Albo nie - posmutniał. - Spójrzcie, wyprzedzili nas.

\- Długo już tu czekacie, Sei-chan? - pyta Mibuchi-san.

\- Niezbyt.

\- Nie zgadzam się na zbieranie po was brudów - burzy się Aomine.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, nasza latarka się popsuła.

\- Ayano?! Co ci się stało? Skręciłaś kostkę? - wypytuję przyjaciółkę.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam była zgadzać się na ten test.

\- To nie twoja wina, Asami-chan.

Wszyscy weszli do środka budynku. Ayano, wraz z resztą przegranych zajęła się pracami domowymi, tak jak to było ustalone, ja zaś poszłam się zdrzemnąć.


	5. Chapter 4

Przepraszam za wszelkie opóźnienia i długość tego rozdziału. Muszę przyznać, że początkowo miałyśmy zamiar dodać 2 rozdziały jednocześnie, ale przez mały odzew Hikoyo pt. "Nie chce mi się" (.-.) nasz plan nie wypalił. Swoją drogą, ja ostatnio też miałam mały zastój twórczy... Przepraszamy.

* * *

2 maja, niedziela

Mam złe przeczucia. Może nie wierzę w horoskopy tak jak Midorima, ale zdecydowanie ufam mojej intuicji. Zdecydowanie coś jest nie tak i to coś nadejdzie niebawem.

Rozmyślania przerywa mi Ayano, oświadczając, że pójdzie odebrać nasze zwierzaki od sąsiadki. To bardzo miła starsza pani. Zgodziła się na sprawowanie opieki nad Usami i Ichirou. Przecież, nie mogłyśmy zostawić ich samych na prawie tydzień, bo Aomine urwał się jak z choinki z tym wyjazdem.

Och, ten wyjazd... Tym razem nie będę narzekać, na niepotrzebne konfrontacje z Akashim, gdyż praktycznie po pierwszym dniu, już nie widzieliśmy się z jego drużyną. Czasami tylko Mibuchi-san i Hayama-san, powiedzieli mi "Dzień dobry", to wszystko. Później, wyjechaliśmy bez pożegnania, ponieważ nie mieliśmy do tego okazji. Rakuzan, naprawdę ma ściśle ułożony trening. Tak w ogóle, jestem pewna, że Aida-san również nie próżnowała i całe Seirin musi być wykończone.

Swoją drogą, nie powinni trenować cały tydzień, prawda? Ciekawe kiedy wrócą.

Nagle słyszę pukanie do drzwi. To dziwne, nie pamiętam byśmy miały mieć gości.

/

\- Zwierzątka były naprawdę grzeczne! Odwiedź mnie jeszcze malutki… - staruszka nachyla się i gładzi kotka.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc. Cieszę się, że nie sprawiły pani kłopotów. Do widzenia!

Hehe, Usami jak zwykle pełna energii. Może dam jej jakąś wielką marchewkę w nagrodę. Myślę, że Asami też powinna wynagrodzić jakoś swojego zwierzaka.

\- I pozwoliłaś jej to zrobić?! – słyszę znajomy głos kiedy wchodzę z klatką do mieszkania.

\- Po pierwsze to była tylko zabawa… Po drugie fakt, że jesteś zazdrosny to nie powód, by wyładowywać się na mnie.

\- Asami… Jestem w domu – mówię, a spojrzenia mojego chłopaka i przyjaciółki od razu lądują na mnie.

\- Ayano, weź z nim porozmawiaj, bo inaczej zaraz szlak mnie trafi. Wychodzę.

\- Poczekaj… chwilę! – ignorując mnie trzaska drzwiami. Chyba mocno się wkurzyła. Przez Kagamiego?

\- Zgłupiałeś?! Co ty jej zrobiłeś?

\- Ja zgłupiałem? To ty pojechałaś gdzieś z Aomine – nagle zaczyna temat.

\- Zaraz, o co ci chodzi? Napisałam ci przecież, że zaprosił mnie i Asami, prawda? Seirin miał trening, więc ciebie nie było… Myślałeś, że chciałabym cały wolny czas spędzić w domu i nic nie robić?

\- Ale… - nagle odwraca wzrok jakby się speszył. – To nie zmienia faktu, że musiałaś akurat z tym debilem jechać. Nie mogłabyś jechać z Asami i innymi koleżankami?

\- Coś ci nie pasuje? Jest moim przyjacielem i jak już mówiłam nas zaprosił, to niegrzeczne tak odmówić. Jesteś okropny! Przychodzisz tak sobie, obrażasz mojego przyjaciela i do tego krzyczysz na Asami-chan… Wiesz co, wyjdź stąd! Nie mam już siły na tą beznadziejną dyskusję!

\- No i jeszcze go bronisz..? Fajnie, to może on też lepiej sprawi się w roli twojego chłopaka, co? Nara!

Osłupiałam. Co on właśnie powiedział? Nogi zaczęły mi drżeć i powoli osuwałam się na dół, a oczy po chwili wypełnione były już łzami.

\- Kretyn…

/

Ugh. Nie powinnam była zgadzać się na ten test, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o Ahomine. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że Kagami nie powinien być o to zazdrosny.

Może nie powinnam tak wybiegać...

\- Asami? - słyszę głos za sobą, a odwracając się napotykam na zdziwiony wzrok Midorimy. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Hm? Co masz na myśli mówiąc "tutaj"? - patrzę zdezorientowana na chłopaka. Emocje opadły, na szczęście jestem już w stanie normalnie rozmawiać.

\- Cóż, wasz dom znajduje się dość daleko stąd, dlatego to dziwnie, że tu jesteś.

On ma rację, przeszłam spory kawałek drogi od domu. Ile czasu zajęło mi to błądzenie?

\- Wyglądasz na zmartwioną. Czy coś się stało?

\- Ja... myślę, że się zgubiłam - śmieję się, ukrywając zawstydzenie.

\- Czy to oznacza, że spadł na mnie obowiązek odprowadzenia cię z powrotem?

Dlaczego jego głos brzmi tak... ponuro?

\- Jeżeli to dla ciebie problem poradzę sobie. W końcu mogę zadzwo... - och**, **czyżbym pod wpływem emocji zapomniała telefonu?

\- Chodźmy - wzdycha chłopak kierując się naprzód. - Robię to z konieczności. Nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego!

Nigdy go nie zrozumiem. Jest dziwny i nie przepada za mną, przynajmniej takie mam wrażenie. Ale w tej chwili jego pomoc i w ogóle obecność drugiej osoby jest mi bardzo potrzebna.

To zawstydzające i może nie za bardzo to mnie widać, ale jestem bardzo emocjonalną osobą. Sporadycznie...

Po pewnym czasie, byłam już w znajomej mi dzielnicy. Podziękowałam chłopakowi za pomoc, po czym ruszyłam w stronę domu. On nie jest zbyt rozmowną osobą, to trzeba przyznać.

\- Asami-chan, chcesz trochę? - pyta mnie przyjaciółka, pokazując mi pudełko lodów, gdy tylko weszłam do mieszkania.

Czuję, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Ayano, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? - pytam.

\- W jak najlepszym!

\- Płakałaś, prawda?

\- Wcale nie! - wypiera się.

Ta rozmowa będzie cięższa niż można by przypuszczać.


	6. Chapter 5

3 maja, poniedziałek

Dalsza część naszej wczorajszej rozmowy, przebiegła tak jak jej początek. Nic dodać nic ująć.

Zaś dziś muszę jakoś oderwać Ayano od tych złych myśli. Nie mogę na nią patrzeć kiedy jest w takim stanie. Naprawdę jestem beznadziejna jeżeli chodzi o sprawy sercowe, ale chyba znam kogoś kto ma o tym pojęcie i będzie w stanie zachować się w miarę poważnie.

Wybieram numer osoby w której, mam nadzieję, znajdę pomoc.

\- Asamicchi? Witaj, co u ciebie? - słyszę przyjazny głos chłopaka.

\- Ryouta, witaj. Czy jesteś zajęty?

\- Nie, nasz obóz już się skończył, więc jestem wolny - przerywa na chwilę. - Mogę cię odwiedzić, Asamicchi? Dawno nigdzie nie wychodziliśmy, tak we dwoje.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na to, ale będę wdzięczna za twój przyjazd do Tokyo.

\- Jasne, już się zbieram - cieszy się. - Tylko, czy coś się stało?

\- Opowiem ci o wszystkim kiedy przyjedziesz.

\- Jasne, ale pamiętaj, cokolwiek by to nie było pomogę ci, Asamicchi - rozłącza się. Może, on będzie w stanie coś zdziałać...

/

\- Ayanocchi, Asamicchi! Chodźmy się zabawić! – krzyczy nasz blond włosy przyjaciel i dziesięć minut później w trójkę weszliśmy do centrum handlowego. Szczerze to, bardzo lubię chodzić na zakupy a szczególnie w gronie znajomych.

\- Powiedz Ayanocchi, co byś chciała kupić? – pyta Kise, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Hmm… Jeszcze się zastanowię. Asami-chan, a ty byś coś chciała?

\- Myślę, że iść spać – ziewnęła zakrywając twarz ręką. Jednak nie znosi takich miejsc. W głębi modlę się aby nie zasnęła na jakieś pobliskiej ławce.

\- Podobno otworzono tu kilka nowych sklepów oraz kawiarnię. Może warto tam wpaść? – pyta blondyn. Kiwamy głowami na znak,

że się zgadzamy.

\- Całkiem, drogo i zero klimatu – stwierdzam po posiłku. - Jednak nie jest źle, lecz nie dorasta Kyandi nawet do pięt!

Mówiąc to spoglądam na moją przyjaciółkę uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha. Widocznie cukier postawił ją wreszcie na nogi.

\- To przecież oczywiste. W Kyandi nigdy nie sprzedałabym takiego ohydnego cappuccino. Ale to ciasto… - Asami powoli oblizuje wargi. Na wystawie w sklepie przed nami zauważam bardzo ładną, białą sukienkę.

\- Chciałabym ją przymierzyć - pokazuję przyjaciołom ubranie.

Koronki świetnie łączyły się z jej zwiewnym fasonem. Być może powinna być trochę dłuższa, ponieważ ta odkrywa moje zadrapane kolana. Odsłaniam zasłonę w przebieralni i pokazuję się Asami i Kise. Ci po krótkiej analizie, powoli klaskali w ręce. Odwracam się do lusterka, żeby jeszcze raz przemyśleć czy aby na pewną chcę ją kupić. Ciekawe, czy spodobała by się Taidze..? Moment… O czym ja myślę? Przecież ostatnio się pokłóciliśmy…

\- Do tej sukienki pasuje jeszcze twój uśmiech, Ayanocchi – mówi blondyn, łapiąc mnie za policzki.

\- Tak, masz rację. Idę zapłacić za sukienkę – biorę moją torbę i powoli wyjmuję portfel. Na szczęście udało mi się powstrzymać łzy. Pewnie niepotrzebnie zmartwiłabym ich gdybym nagle wybuchła płaczem. Na razie nie będę się tym przejmować. Szybko płacę kasjerce i wracam do przyjaciół.

\- Witaj Ayano-san – zza pleców słyszę głos Kuroko.

\- Cześć Tetsu, co tutaj robisz?

\- Miałem zamiar iść do zoologicznego kupić dla Nigou przekąski. Chcielibyście może iść tam ze mną?

\- Jak ten czas leci. Kurokocchi, niestety muszę już iść – oznajmia Kise, spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Ryouta, pójdę razem z tobą. Jestem już zmęczona – moja przyjaciółka podnosi wysoko ręce i się rozciąga, otwierając przy tym szeroko buzię.

\- No masz… Dobrze, w takim razie tylko ja z tobą pójdę – na pożegnanie macham do oddalających się towarzyszy. Wchodząc do sklepu, od razu Cień znika wśród półek, więc ja ruszam w kierunku klatek z gryzoniami. Widzę jak króliczki skaczą sobie po swoich małych główkach. Są takie słodkie. Pamiętam kiedy Usami była nie wiele większa od tych tutaj. Miała wtedy chorą łapę i żaden weterynarz nie dawał jej szansy na przeżycie. Jakimś cudem udało jej się. Kosztowało mnie to dużo trudu i nerwów. No cóż pozostawmy przeszłość przeszłości. Niebiesko włosy skończył już zakupy i idzie teraz w moim kierunku.

\- Są bardzo ładne – mówi kucając przy mnie. – Ayano-san w związku z Kagamim…

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym gdzie indziej? – przerywam spoglądając proszącym wzrokiem.

\- Zgoda – orzeka. Wychodzimy z galerii i idziemy w kierunku pobliskiego parku.

\- Kagami-kun opowiedział mi o waszej sprzeczce. Chciałbym abyś nie przejmowała się tym. On tak naprawdę nie chciał tego powiedzieć.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, lecz jest to bardzo bolesne kiedy coś takiego mówi osoba, którą kochasz – opuszczam wzrok.

\- Rozumiem cię, ale nadal jestem zdania, że ta kłótnia nie ma sensu i powinniście jak najszybciej się pogodzić.

\- Jeszcze raz i na spokojnie wszystko sobie przemyślę – nieśmiało uśmiecham się do Tetsu.

/

Ryouta jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie chciał zgodzić się na to bym tylko odprowadziła go na stację, więc przed tym poszliśmy razem na karaoke. A jeszcze niedawno bardzo mu się śpieszyło.

Nie potrafię mu odmówić kiedy domaga się czegoś, prosząc jak piesek. Swoją drogą, gdybym nazwała go tak w jego obecności zapewne by się obraził i kazał się przepraszać, przez co długo nie mogłabym dojść z nim do ładu. Kiedy Ryouta jest zły, zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. Coś na zasadzie "nie gniewam się, ale będę udawać obrażonego, bo lubię się z tobą drażnić". Z resztą on sam kiedyś wypowiedział to zdanie...

Przekraczając próg mieszkania zauważam Ichirou, który już od progu próbuje zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę plącząc się mi między nogami.

\- Co koteczku, mamy takie urwanie głowy z tymi ich rozterkami miłosnymi, a przecież ty też potrzebujesz uwagi.

Bawię się z kotem, gdy nagle słyszę rytmiczną muzyczkę dochodzącą z mojego telefonu. To wiadomość. Co dziwniejsze, od Akashiego.

**_"Witaj. Doszły mnie słuchy, że związek Ayano i Kagamiego przechodzi mały kryzys..._**

**_Cóż, postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji i zaprosić was na przyjęcie. Być może, zdoła to odciągnąć Ayano od złych myśli. _**

**_Mam nadzieję, że nie macie jeszcze żadnych planów na sobotę._**

**_Przyjęcie, rozpocznie się o godzinie 19.30. _**

**_Chyba nie muszę przypominać ci o stosownym stroju, nieprawdaż?"_**

Ugh. Naprawdę mógł sobie darować tę końcówkę. Ale mimo to, to bardzo miłe z jego strony. Ayano, przyda się odrobina rozrywki, jeżeli można tak nazwać przyjęcie w rodzinnym domu Akashiego. Jestem tylko ciekawa skąd wiedział o tej kłótni...

Cóż, to w tej chwili nieistotne. Myślę, że priorytetem jest teraz znalezienie czegoś "stosownego" w szafie.


	7. Chapter 6

8 maja, sobota

\- Ayano, możemy już wyjść?

\- Jeszcze tylko chwilkę - odpowiada poprawiając po raz setny fryzurę.

Ona chyba bardzo przejmuje się tym przyjęciem. W dodatku ten kok rozlatujący się z każdym szybszym ruchem...

\- Asami-chan jak myślisz, ostry czy delikatny?

\- Delikatny - odpowiadam bez namysłu. - Ale o co właściwie chodzi?

\- Błyszczyk, nie potrafię zdecydować który kolor jest ładniejszy. Ten ostrzejszy czy ten lekko połyskujący.

Tego już za wiele. Chwyciłam ją za rękę i wyciągnęłam za drzwi, jeszcze zanim zdążyła pomyśleć o cieniu do powiek.

/

W wielkiej limuzynie należącej do rodziny Akashiego było chyba wszystko. Minibarek, gdzie był też barman, chyba 70-calowy plazmowy telewizor, a nawet przegroda na konsole do grania. Siedziałyśmy na ogromnej i bardzo wygodnej kanapie. Nie wiem czemu robią takie limuzyny, ale jak Boga kocham, mogłabym w takiej zamieszkać. Asami jednak jest to obojętne gdzie śpi i chrapie sobie szczęśliwie obok mnie.

Jak się spodziewałam, jego dom jest ogromny. Dla porównania, wielkość naszego domu razy tysiąc lub więcej. Przed bramą witają nas służące a następnie wskazują nam kierunek gdzie mamy iść. Główny dom znajduje się na końcu bardzo klimatycznego i oryginalnego ogrodu. Gdzieniegdzie wychylają się dachy domów, w których zgaduję, że mieszkają służący. No dobra, nawet ich domy są większe od naszego. Asami chyba nie ekscytuje się tym sak samo jak ja. Rozglądam się, uśmiecham jak głupia, kiedy to ona idzie patrząc w tylko jeden punkt, bezdennym wzrokiem.

\- Dobry wieczór.

\- Dobry wieczór... – uśmiecham się. – Pan jest..?

\- Mich Aramoto – podaje mi rękę a następnie delikatnie muska ją ustami, a ja próbuję nie pokazać swojego zakłopotania. Podchodzi do mojej przyjaciółki i próbuje zrobić to samo, ale ona zakrywa ich ręce drugą i dość mocno potrząsa pokazując krzywy uśmieszek.

-Wasza godność? – pyta.

\- Jestem Ayano Bright, a to jest Asami Makoto.

\- Miło mi was poznać młode damy. Muszę przyznać, macie bardzo ładne suknie. Mogę dać sobie rękę uciąć, iż kosztowały fortunę – podnosi wysoko brwi, pokazując jeszcze więcej zmarszczek. Jest on niewysokim mężczyzną, który nie wyglądał ani na młodego ani na starego. Fryzurę ma zaczesaną do tyłu jakby próbował zakryć swoje siwiejące już włosy.

\- Naprawdę nie były takie drogie, proszę pana. Bardzo przepraszam, śpieszy nam się – mówię, a następnie łapię Asami pod ramię. Wolę aby nie całował nas już w ręce. Wita nas jeszcze kilka służących, inne zaczynają już otwierać drzwi. Przez chwilę poczułam jakbym wchodziła do zupełnie innego świata.

/

Eeh... Jedyną rzeczą jakiej pragnę to znaleźć jakieś wygodne miejsce do spania, ale ten dom jest jak istny labirynt.

\- Panienka chyba dziś niezbyt rozmowna - stwierdza dość szorstko mężczyzna wpatrując się we mnie oczami koloru jasnego błękitu. Podszedł do nas jakiś czas temu i tak jak ten poprzedni pytał o wartość naszych sukni. Naprawdę, jak Boga kocham, ci ludzie są nienormalni. Tylko "kasa, kasa, kasa, kasa", jakby tylko to w życiu było ważne.

Swoją drogą, nasze suknie może i wyglądają na drogie, ale wcale takie nie są. Suknia Ayano jest bladoróżowa, plisowana u dołu i sięga gdzieś na wysokość kolan. Moja zaś jest zwykła, czarna oraz długa. Nie za bardzo lubię odkrywać swoje nogi. Same noszenie spódniczki do szkoły, która niejednokrotnie może być tak krótka, że odkrywać będzie nie tylko nogi, ale i pół tyłka, jest katorgą.

\- Czy mógłbym państwu przeszkodzić? - nagle pojawia się Akashi, opierając się o ścianę obok nas. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ucieszę się na jego widok, ale uratował mnie przed rozmową z tym mężczyzną. Jak on miał na imię? Nobuyuki Jirou? Jakoś tak.

\- Przecież to panicz Akashi. Gdybym wiedział, że...

Blah. Blah. Blah. Typowe rozmowy biznesmanów z "paniczami". Eeh, co za nuda. Oszczędzę sobie tego i pomyślę o miejscu, w którym można spokojnie zasnąć. Jeżeli nic nie znajdę, zasnę stojąc.

\- Asami-chan, jesteś dziś bardzo oderwana od rzeczywistości - szepcze Ayano.

\- Co masz na myśli? Po prostu nie przepadam za takimi przyjęciami i chce mi się spać - odpowiadam. Czy ona czyta mi w myślach?

\- Zawsze chce ci się spać, Asami...

Nagle do naszych uszu zaczęła napływać muzyka. Do kompletnego jazgotu brakuje tu tylko śpiewaczki operowej. Nigdy nie przepadałam za muzyką klasyczną i temu podobnym. Może mam popsuty gust. Ale właściwie, ten fortepian jest niczego sobie.

Chyba wiem co miała na myśli Ayano, mówiąc, że jestem "oderwana od rzeczywistości". Nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy tamten mężczyzna zostawił nas samych.

\- Asami, proszę nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś właśnie miała zwrócić obiad.

\- Mhmm... - mruknęłam, ku zdziwieniu chłopaka. Pewnie uważał, że się mu odgryzę. Niedoczekanie. Nie miałam ochoty się z nim sprzeczać. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Jestem zmęczona, śpiąca i... głodna. Chyba właśnie zaczęło burczeć mi w brzuchu. Dziękuję Akashi, że wspomniałeś o obiedzie.

\- Asami-chan, może mogłabym przynieść ci coś do jedzenia z bufetu? - sugeruje przyjaciółka.

\- To mają tu takie coś? - spytałam, przekręcając głowę w bok. - Sama mogę pójść - dodaję. Każda wymówka jest dobra, by oddalić się od "panicza".

\- Z twoją orientacją w terenie, zgubiłabyś się na prostej drodze.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Akashi. Nie moja wina, że twój dom to labirynt.

Powiedzmy, że wczorajsza sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca... Czego Akashi nie wie, na mnie się nie wyprze. No i przecież każdemu może się zdarzyć zgubić we własnym mieście. Tokyo jest wielkie.

/

Na przyjęciu pojawiło się wiele sławnych szych. Wszędzie unoszą się zapachy drogich perfum damskich jak i męskich, od tego przewraca mi się w głowie, ale da się przyzwyczaić. Przy bufecie znajduje się kilka osób, więc zgrabnie przez nich przechodzę. Szukam wzrokiem czegoś co nie wygląda jak jakaś potrawa z bardzo drogich restauracji, która jest jedynie miniaturową wersją normalnego jedzenia z dużą ilością zielska jako ozdoba. Nie mam pojęcia czy Asami zaspokoi tym głód ale nie mam zamiaru chodzić kilka razy po jedzenie dla niej. Nagle słyszę oklaski i krótkie komentarze mężczyzn obok mnie. Patrzą jak kucharz popisuje się swoimi umiejętnościami robiąc sałatkę. Gdy podchodzę bliżej, mężczyzna zza lady wydaje mi się coraz bardziej znajomy. Kładzie przed sobą skończone dzieło czekając na zachwyt widowni, po chwili patrzy prosto na mnie.

\- Tata?

\- Ayano-chan, córciu. Co tu robisz? – krzyczy i pokazuje mi gestem, abym poszła za nim. Szliśmy dość długim korytarzem. Doszliśmy do tylnich drzwi, które prowadziły na zewnątrz. Uderzyła mnie fala świeżego i wilgotnego powietrza.

\- Ja wraz z Asami zostałyśmy zaproszone na to przyjęcie przez syna Pana Akashiego.

\- Naprawdę? Ale zbieg okoliczności. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę – łapie mnie swoimi szerokimi i silnymi ramionami, po czym delikatnie przytula. Poczułam lekki dreszcz i nagle napłynęły mi łzy do oczu. Mój ojciec również się rozpłakał. Po wyjeździe do Ameryki rozmawiałam z nim jedynie przez telefon i do tego nieczęsto. Bardzo mi go brakowało.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć też Asami. Gdzie teraz jest?

\- Pewnie kłóci się z Akashim. Miałam jej przynieść coś do jedzenia. Przy okazji tato... czemu tutaj jesteś? Masz przerwę od restauracji?

\- To nie tak... Ja... - zaczyna zakłopotany. – Zamknąłem restaurację. Nazbierało się trochę długów i nakazano mi ją zamknąć. Teraz pracuję, aby do końca je spłacić. Dostanę tu spore wynagrodzenie. Nie dość, że wszystko ureguluję to być może starczy na otworzenie jakieś budki z jedzeniem.

\- Naszą restaurację zamknięto? – zapytałam zszokowana. – Mam z nią wiele dobrych wspomnień. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Na nowo układałaś sobie życie. Nie chciałem cię zmartwić. Ciebie ani twojej matki – mówi patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. – Tak bardzo ją przypominasz.

Widać, że tata kocha mamę. Nigdy nie powiedziano mi przyczyny ich rozwodu. Nie chcę pytać go w tym momencie. Wolałabym, aby oboje brali udział w tej rozmowie i dokładnie mi wszystko wytłumaczyli.

/

Spaać~

\- Naprawdę nie przepadasz za przyjęciami tego typu? - Akashi zdecydował się przerwać, trwającą już dłuższą chwilę, ciszę pomiędzy nami. Czyżby zauważył, że przysypiam?

\- Um, ogólnie za przyjęciami, imprezami, bankietami, dyskotekami, balami... - wyliczałam po kolei wszystkie imprezo-podobne rzeczy jakie wpadły mi do głowy.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej towarzyska.

\- Pozory mylą, prawda? - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Tak naprawdę, to lubię przyjęcia, ale tylko w gronie znajomych.

Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili! Z Akashim da się normalnie porozmawiać. To nowość.

\- Może jesteś zbyt leniwa na poznawanie nowych ludzi i poszerzanie horyzontów? - znowu mi dokucza.

Cofam wszystko co przed chwilą powiedziałam. Żadna nowość.

\- Nie bądź taki złośliwy - zmierzwiłam jego włosy.

\- Wcale nie jestem złośliwy - odwdzięczył mi się tym samym, również się uśmiechając. Dobra, może i ma śliczny uśmiech, ale to Akashi. Nie daj się Asami. Nie daj się pokonać potędze uśmiechu panicza. Zignoruj go.

\- Masz pojęcie jak długo układałam tę fryzurę? - żartuję. - Cała moja ciężka praca poszła na marne.

No i zostałam oficjalnie pokonana.

\- Czyżby coś mnie ominęło? - pyta przyjaciółka widząc mnie, śmiejącą się w głos w obecności panicza.

\- Ayano! Spójrz na mnie. Jak ja się teraz pokażę ludziom? - dramatyzuję, chcąc rozbawić przyjaciółkę, która właśnie wróciła z dalekiej podróży po coś do jedzenia. Skoro już zaczęłam wygłupy to dociągnę to do końca.

\- No dobrze... więc Asami zwariowała. Akashi co z tobą?

\- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

\- Eeeh? Mógłbyś trochę bardziej wczuć się w tę scenę - wzdycham. - Kiepski z ciebie aktor.

\- Za to ty radzisz sobie świetnie - znowu targa moje włosy. - Teraz możesz ubiegać się o rolę szaleńca. Jesteś na to idealnym materiałem.

Kompletnie zapomniałam o męczącym mnie głodzie. Jednak potrawa przyniesiona przez Ayano i tak znalazła swoje miejsce w moim brzuszku. Była smaczna, chociaż nie wiem co to było. I przyznaję, trochę mnie poniosło z tymi wygłupami. Jego uśmiech mnie pokonał. I co z tego... Chyba powoli przyzwyczajam się do docinków panicza.


	8. Chapter 7

16 maja, niedziela

-Asami-chan, pomożesz mi zawiązać? Nie dam rady sama. – mówię ze swojego pokoju. Przyjaciółka przychodzi i wiąże górę od bikini. - Przebrałaś się już? Chyba nie chcesz zakładać jednoczęściowego stroju tam?

\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę. Przebrałam się kiedy ty przymierzałaś swój czwarty strój, Ayano-chan...

\- Nie moja wina, że nie umiem się zdecydować na to w co się ubiorę (T^T) - opuszczam głowę. – Acha, dopóki pamiętam. Daj mi swoją bieliznę na przebranie, spakuję wszystko w sportową torbę.

Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, wyszłyśmy z domu podążając w stronę szkoły Touou.

\- Jesteś pewna, że tak można? Wiesz, przebywanie na terenie szkoły i do tego na basenie w weekend? – pyta Asami.

\- Jasne! Daiki mówił, iż personel nie interesuje się za bardzo tym, co robią uczniowie. Do tego moim zdaniem, tylko idioci korzystaliby z nieosłoniętego basenu na początku maja... - parskam.

Na basenie powitali nas Daiki z Momoi, po czym od razu zaciągnęła do przebieralni. Podeszłam do pierwszej lepszej szafki, zaczęłam przekładać koszulkę przez głowę i ściągać spodnie. Moja przyjaciółka robi to samo i razem upychamy ubrania do torby, a tę do szafki. Momoi od razu mierzy nas wzrokiem.

\- Asami-chan, masz bardzo długie i szczupłe nogi. Też bym takie chciała... – wydyma policzki, po czym się śmieje.

\- Może i mam, ale czasami chciałabym być o wiele niższa – leniwie się uśmiecha.

Gdy podchodzi do mnie bierze jeden z pasm włosów i przeczesuje między palcami. Ściąga różową gumkę z nadgarstka, a następnie gestem pokazuje abym usiadła na ławce.

\- Upnę ci włosy w koka. Będzie ci wygodnie, Ayano-chan. Farbujesz włosy? – pyta stając za mną ze szczotką .

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jest to mój naturalny kolor.

\- Nie wierzę, naprawdę? A zdradzisz mi tajemnicę co robisz, że są takie puszyste?

\- Co jakiś czas wcieram olejek kokosowy, natomiast codziennie po myciu używam olejku arganowego.

Momoi odwróciła mnie do siebie przodem i poprawiła zagubione kosmyki .

\- Gotowe! – krzyczy od razu wypychając nas z pomieszczenia.

Aomine skakał już do basenu, jednak ukradkiem na nas spojrzał. Machnął ręką zapraszając do wody. Mina Asami pokazuje, że nie jest zbyt chętna do pływania, siada więc na rozłożonym wcześniej kolorowym kocu. Momoi robi to samo, smarując się od razu olejkiem. Wątpię, że dzięki majowemu słońcu da się choć trochę opalić. No cóż, jeśli one nie chcą ich strata. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wskakuję ze złożonymi pod pośladkami nogami i momentalnie znajduję się pod wodą obok Aomine. Ten ciągnie mnie w górę, później łapie w pasie i odrzuca kawałek dalej.

\- Ej... nie byłam gotowa! – krzyczę. Aomine tylko śmieje się głośno i zaczyna płynąć do ściany basenu. Obryzgał Momoi wodą. Chyba jej się to nie spodobało, ponieważ od razu wskakuje na Aomine i zaczyna podtapiać. Niebiesko włosy wypłynął trzymając dziewczynę na barkach kręcąc się kilka razy wokół własnej osi.

\- Hej, hej! – krzyczy Kise. Razem z Tetsu idzie w naszą stronę. Zatrzymuje się obok koca od razu ściągając z siebie ubrania. Kilka razy się rozciąga. W tym właśnie momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że nie nikt nie zrobił tego przed wejściem. Cóż... Trudno. Podpływam, a Kuroko siada, zamaczając tylko nogi.

\- Nie wchodzisz? – pytam.

\- Nie. Będzie mi za zimno – zapina swoją bluzę w paski do samej szyi.

\- Asamicchi, idziesz ze mną? Proszę - Kise wyciąga do niej rękę. Przyjaciółka przez chwilę się wacha, jednak daje się skusić na prośby chłopaka. Blond włosy oczywiście szybko wskakuje, Asami natomiast powoli i ostrożnie schodzi po małej drabince.

Zaczynam chlapać ją po plecach, a ta spojrzała na mnie tylko wzrokiem zabójcy. Kise wynurzył się, następnie przyłączył do zabawy. Tym razem uśmiechnęła się i oddała nam jednocześnie.

\- Mam pomysł! Zróbmy zawody na najdłuższy czas w nurkowaniu. Co wy na to? – mówię.

\- Co wygra zwycięzca? – pyta Aomine, podchodząc do nas.

\- Hmm, może przegrani kupią tej osobie obiad?

\- Zgoda! – krzyczą wszyscy. Nawet Kuroko się dołączył.

\- Gotowi? Raz, dwa, trzy! – nurkujemy.

Schodząc pod wodę złapałyśmy się z Asami-chan za ręce. Szkoda, że nie umiem otwierać oczu pod wodą. Byłoby zabawnie patrzeć na twarze wszystkich, którzy bardzo chcą nie stracić cennego powietrza z płuc. Poczułam jak ręce przyjaciółki się unoszą. Chyba nie wytrzymała. Sądzę, że dam radę chwilę tak posiedzieć, lecz czuję jak opadam z sił. Powoli się wynurzam. Nie byłam ostatnia, pod wodą było widać jeszcze różowe włosy Momoi. Spoglądam na przyjaciół, jednak ci się odwracają. Asami szeroko otworzyła oczy i palcem pokazuje na moją klatkę piersiową. Góra od stroju się rozwiązała, pokazując co nieco. Z chlustem schodzę pod wodę, do szyi, osłaniając się rękoma.

\- M-my nic nie widzieliśmy Ayanocchi... – zaczyna blondyn z zarumienionymi policzkami. – Naprawdę...

W tym momencie słyszę lekki chichot Daikiego. Podchodzi do mnie i delikatnie zawiązuję w kokardkę ramiączka bikini.

\- Chyba już jest w porządku – mówi zakłopotany.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiadam pod nosem.

Aomine udał się w kierunku koca, reszta idzie za nim. Cały czas zakłopotana wraz z Asami i Momoi kroczymy do szatni, aby przebrać się w nasze ubrania. Po wyjściu chłopcy byli już gotowi oraz poskładali koce.

\- Tak więc, ja wygrałam. Coś czuję, że się dziś najem – mówi Momoi, podchodząc do Daikiego. Ten bierze od niej torbę i zarzuca sobie na plecy. Wszyscy razem idziemy do pierwszego fast fooda, zamawiamy po cheeseburgerze. Momoi jest zadowolona ze swojej nagrody, dostała nawet dodatkowo duże frytki. Rozdzielamy się tam gdzie zawsze. Kiedy wracamy do domu szybko przebieram się w piżamę i padam zmęczona na łóżko.

/

Raany, co za dzień. Ayano zniknęła już w swoim pokoju. Wypadek na basenie nie należał do tych, które będzie wspominać z radością. Pewnie nadal czuje zakłopotanie z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że Aomine nie będzie o tym wspominać, szczególnie w obecności Kagamiego. Sytuacja między całą ich trójką nadal wydaje się być napięta. Ayano wciąż nie rozmawia z Kagamim.

Rozmyślania przerywa mi głośne burczenie. Nagroda dla Momoi narobiła mi ogromnej ochoty na coś dobrego dla brzuszka. Wyjmuję z lodówki kawałek ciasta, oczywiście własnej roboty. Dochodzi mnie stłumiony dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości z czeluści torby, którą Ayano rzuciła w przedpokoju. To od Kuroko.

"Dobry wieczór, Asami-san

przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale po drodze do domu, wstąpiłem jeszcze do Kagamiego, zobaczyć co u niego. On wydaje się być rozgoryczony. Wydaje mi się, że brakuje mu Ayano. Jak wiemy, jest też uparty, dlatego chciałem zapytać czy masz może jakiś plan na pogodzenie tej dwójki?"

On ma rację, oni potrzebują impulsu. Hmm. Siadam na kanapie, wpatrując się w zwiędłe kwiaty stojące w wazonie obok telewizora. Kwiaty nie wystarczą, to musi być coś innego.

Doznaję olśnienia, po czym prędko chwytam telefon w dłonie.

"Bry wieczór,

mam pewien pomysł. Za tydzień jest festiwal, prawda? Kiedy pozwolą nam na chwilę przerwy od pracy na własnym "stanowisku", możemy zaciągnąć ich do domu strachów.

Rozmawiałam z Riko podczas jednego z treningów, zdradziła mi, że ich klasa coś takiego przygotowuje i że będzie to coś naprawdę strasznego. Skoro ich sprzeczka zaczęła się od testu odwagi, można zaryzykować, że coś podobnego ich pogodzi.

Kagami boi się duchów, ale ma prosty umysł, więc jak powie mu się coś w stylu - Boisz się? - poleci tam jak strzała. Ayano natomiast wie, że lubię tego typu rzeczy, więc nie będzie się długo opierać moim prośbom."

Odpowiedź nadeszła niespodziewanie szybko.

"To okrutne, ale może wypalić"

Ha. Coś mi mówi, że wypali.

Odrzucam telefon, by wreszcie dobrać się do ciasta. Kiedy jednak zaczęłam rozkoszować się słodkim smakiem czekolady, mój telefon znów wydał z siebie dźwięk. Na szczęście była to tylko wiadomość od operatora, przez co mogłam powrócić do swojej chwili rozkoszy.

\- Bardzo długie i szczupłe nogi - imituję głos Momoi, przypominając sobie wcześniejszy "komplement".

Nie jestem tak wysoka jak Atsushi, czy nawet Ryouta. Jestem zbliżonego , a nawet pokusiłabym się o stwierdzenie, że takiego samego, wzrostu co Akashi. Od powrotu z Ameryki nie spotkałam jeszcze kobiety, która byłaby ode mnie wyższa. Dziewczyny w szkole są niekiedy niższe nawet od Ayano, a ta liczy sobie 160cm wzrostu. Heh, to głupie.


End file.
